undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Norma "Guy" All
Description Norma, or his preferred nickname of “Guy,” is a completely average 32-year-old human man, in size, appearance, build, and strength. The only thing that differentiates him from the rest of the humans that appeared in the Underground is a heavy book he constantly carries arounds, containing a large amount of spells, thought to be merely fake to monsters, without them realizing that the key was having a strong SOUL… One like that of a human’s. Appearance Under disguise Using a spell from the book, Guy can change his appearance at will. He uses this to hide his presence in the Underground, taking the form of a large, Boss Monster-esque character. With grey-colored fur and a pair of white horns that jut out to the side of his head like a ram’s horns, he is able to pull off the look very well. Out of disguise Whenever not in disguise, Guy has a slender frame of average height, and average weight. His eyes are a deep brown, with his hair being the same shade of said brown. The brown hair is of medium length, and slicked across his head to the right, leaving one ear covered and the other completely exposed. Personality TBA History Guy fell into Mount Ebott on a hiking expedition to reach the peak of his local mountain. He climbed to the top quickly, at least for a 32-year-old man, and, as soon as he reached the peak, started down into the seemingly random hole that led inside the mountain. He tried to think nothing of it, yet couldn’t completely shake the thought of the hole out of his head, as he had seen a patch of golden flowers at the bottom. Eventually, curiosity, and concern for who might be trapped inside, overwhelmed him, and he leapt in to the Mountain, unknowingly falling into the land of monsters. He landed onto his back, causing little injury as the flowers cushioned his fall, but he still sustained some injury, with both of his shoulder blades being dislocated. However, he stood and trudged on. He didn’t encounter Flowey, nor Toriel as he progressed, yet did encounter some monsters, of which he fled from rather than killing them. Upon reaching Toriel’s house, he heard her in the kitchen, seemingly cooking, and quickly entered the basement as a hiding spot. This is, until he saw the large door in the basement. He went through this door quickly. When he left, Sans was not there to greet him, nor did he encounter him, Papyrus, or anyone until he reached Snowdin Town, in which Papyrus spotted him while returning from his sentry rounds in the rest of Snowdin, and began to give chase to Guy. Guy was able to out run him, and found himself ended up behind the building with the sign titled ‘librarby.’ Behind this ‘librarby,’ he saw a large cave in the side of the wall. He entered out of fear of being found, and ran through, until reaching what was a large wooden door. However, in front of it was a rather large book. He took the book, and curiously flipped it open to the first page… It was, initially to him, complete gibberish. He read through each line, with each one being on it’s own individual line, being double-spaced. Yet, it was only upon attempting to pronounce the first word had it become clear what the book’s purpose was. As he said it aloud, a raging fire appeared on his hand… Yet, did not singe. He began moving his hand rapidly to try and extinguish the fire, only to find that the raging fire was thrown off of his hand in a contained ball of fire. Both fearful at what these would do if someone intended to attack him with it, and curious as to what these words did, he ran off, through the town quickly without being spotted, and into the forests of Snowdin, to remain unseen for a large period of time. Now, a new, strange monster, thought to be a Boss Monster, has started appearing in Snowdin, yet shows no trace of owning a house, and has the tendency to disappear from places at random times. Abilities Spellbook Not only his most obvious, but his only ability, is that of the large spell book he hauls around. It gives him a LARGE assortment of different spells. However, each of these drains Soul Power (SP), and the amount varies depending on the intensity and complexity of the spell. His SOUL normally has the power to burn through 100 every day, and they only restored upon sleeping for ~30 minutes or more Pyrokinesis (1 SP) While he does not have control of fire, his hand is ignited into flames, which burn others, yet not himself. He can flick his hand to fire off a concentrated ball of fire in the direction he so chooses Barrier He can create two different types of barriers. Physical (5 SP) Physical barriers have a health meter, and can be shattered if enough damage is done to it. SOUL (SP consumption varies) SOUL barriers have no health, but rather, stay up until one’s SP is depleted. However, it doesn’t drain over time, but rather, damage depletes SP, with 1-20 damage draining 1 SP, and every ten damage points added, it drains another. Disguise (3 SP) He changes his physical appearance. This lasts for 3 hours. Flash (10 SP) This creates a white ball which, upon contact with any surface, causes a powerful, blinding flash of light to spread in all directions. The effect lasts for about 30 seconds. The abilities listed are only the ones he uses most often, and thus, he has memorized the locations of. However, he does not know the incantations by heart. Stats Guy's stats AT:5 DF:5 HP:20 EXP on kill:10 G on win:20 Disguise Displayed stats AT-80 DF-90 (Note:The displayed stats are not real stats, his stats remain 5 and 5) Physical Barrier Stats AT-0 DF-50 HP-100 SOUL Barrier Stats AT-0 DF-50 HP-Current SP Category:Human Category:Male Category:OC Category:User;Fredbear and freinds